Where is the heaven?
by animefanxD
Summary: Antes era policía y vivía en un pequeño apartamento de Madrid, pero inexplicablemente al morir aparecí en el mundo de mi anime favorito, Naruto.  Allí fuí forzada a unirme a Akatsuki, ya que sabía demasiado... Madara x OC y próximamente Kakashi x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Where is the heaven?

Chapter 1

¿Alguna vez te has levantado y has tenido la sensación de "hoy va a ser un buen día"?

Si es así, huye, corre, escóndete bajo las sábanas, no te levantes. Si tienes trabajo di que estás enfermo y no vayas, si tienes colegio, universidad, no importa, finge estar enfermo, calienta el termómetro en la bombilla de tu habitación si es necesario pero pase lo que pase NO salgas de casa.

Hablo enserio, hazme caso, porque precisamente en un día así morí.

…...

El despertador suena, como siempre, a las seis de la mañana. Sin embargo, hoy no siento la misma necesidad de ignorarlo olímpicamente y llegar tarde al trabajo, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar trabajo. Nunca he sabido cómo dirigir mi vida, así que solo me dejé llevar. Decidí seguir la famosa tradición familiar, mi madre es policía, mi padre es policía, mi hermana pequeña es pediatra infantil, pero yo si que soy policía. Mis padres me colaron de prácticas en la comisaría en cuanto cumplí los dieciocho. Ya llevo un año de prácticas y me he acostumbrado a la rutina, cumplir con la jornada de vigilancia, coger el metro. Todo es ya una rutina, incluso mis relaciones personales, quedada con las amigas los viernes y algún que otro sábado. Coquetear y un par de salidas con "el guaperas" de la oficina, se ha ganado ese apodo porque ,de cara, se parece a Johnny Deep, pero no es más que un niñato. Hemos quedado,un par de veces, nada serio, ninguno de los dos busca un compromiso o algo así, no todavía. Ya he aceptado que mi vida será simple y sin contratiempos, sin emociones fuertes, paseándome por Madrid una y otra vez, mientras me imagino cómo sería sacar la pistolita de las narices de la funda y arrestar no se... a un terrorista, por ejemplo.

Vaya, psicoanalizarse la vida nada más levantarse no debe ser muy normal. Pero hoy no pienso amargarme la vida sin motivo, no, hoy estoy de muy buen humor. Me repito esto último mientras subo la persiana de mi mini apartamento y contemplo un cielo totalmente despejado. Extraño porque el hombre del tiempo dijo que iba a llover bueno, no es la primera vez que se equivoca.

Suspiro y me dirijo al baño.

Me miro en el espejo, una chica ojerosa me devuelve una sonrisa torcida. El pelo rubio, blanquecino le cae, desordenado y despeinado, hasta los hombros. Sus ojos azulados están desenfocados.

Llevo tal plasta encima que tardo un rato en darme cuenta de que la chica soy yo.

Ante esta situación meto la cara debajo del grifo hasta que el agua helada termina de despertarme.

Salgo a la calle sin desayunar, como me he levantado más pronto, no tengo que ignorar las miradas curiosas de la gente. Por favor, ¿por qué será que cuando la gente ve a un policía, se le queda mirando esperando ver un cadaver o un preso detrás? ,incluso evitan mirarte directamente a los ojos.

Me saco la blusa por fuera de los pantalones, hace calor.

Lo mejor de mi casa es que la estación de metro solo está a 15 minutos a pie.

Bajo las escaleras familiares y me sumerjo en la penumbra de la estación. Ya empieza a haber gente, aunque solo son las siete de la mañana, que bien, hoy podré presumir de llegar puntual. Saco mi billete. De repente me quedo rígida, alguien me ha tocado el culo. Me vuelvo violentamente, preparada para dar una ostia si es necesario.

Pero en vez de un pervertido, me encuentro dos niños pequeños, no llegaran ni a los 7 años.

_ Agente, agente- me llama.

Mi expresión se suaviza, les sonrió.

_¿Dime?-

_ Mi hermano dice que de mayor quiere ser policía_ Su pequeña cara está colorada y llena de pecas, su cabello negro destaca mucho con la palidez de su piel. Se podría decir que el niño que está a su lado, más alto, es su gemelo si no fuera porque su cabello es ligeramente más claro, castaño.

_¿a si? Pues entonces vamos a ir juntos al trabajo muy pronto ¿no?- Le sonrío.

_si...- el niño baja la cabeza y mira al suelo.

_¡Nico, Juan, venid aquí ahora mismo!- la voz autoritaria procede de su madre, una mujer de media edad, algo bajita y con el pelo negro entrecano. Sus ojos me miran disculpándose, yo le doy a entender que los niños no son ninguna molestia y le sonrío.

_¡Adiós agente!- se despide el más pequeño.

Ambos se alejan, este último lleva un peluche de Mickey en la mano izquierda, que gracioso.

Me siento en un banco y espero a que llegue mi transporte.

Los niños, empiezan a jugar en el ancho pasillo, su madre está hablando por el móvil.

Yo me quedo absorta mirando el dibujo del mapa del metro, ya me lo se de memoria, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer que mirarlo.

Algo me saca de mis pensamientos, se oye un grito.

_¡JUAN,JUAN,JUAN!- Es uno de los niños, el mayor, está llamando como un loco a su hermano, que ha caído a los railes y está llorando, seguramente ha resbalado.

La madre suelta el móvil de inmediato y se acerca al borde de de la acera..

_ay dios mío ¡niño salde de ahí!¡ay madre mía!-

Mi instinto policial se activa por si solo.

_no se preocupe señora, yo le subo-

Doy un buen salto a los railes, aterrizo de cuclillas.

Me acerco al niño que no para de llorar.

_Venga, venga, no te preocupes que ya estoy aquí, venga ¿te puedes levantar?-

_ Si- el niño asiente, ya más calmado y se pone en pie.

Le doy la mano y le acompaño rápidamente al borde de de la acera, la madre está rígida, pero entiende lo que intento hacer y se agacha para recoger al niño.

_Venga, a la de tres arriba, una, dos ¡tres!-

La madre agarra al niño con firmeza, como si sus manos fuesen tenazas.

_ay mi niño,¡mi niño!- Repite la frase una y otra vez mientras abraza y besa al niño con fuerza.

Yo comienzo a subir a la acera.

_¡ah, agente, agente, Mickey, Mickey!-

El niño me mira con ojos suplicantes, me vuelvo para encontrarme al peluche en mitad de los railes.

Suelto un largo suspiro.

_Ahora mismo te lo traigo ¿vale?-

_jum-

Recorro el mismo camino y saco el peluche de la grieta, al fondo se oye el claxon del metro, por lo que me aligero.

De repente, todo mi mundo parece detenerse. No puedo moverme se me ha enganchado el pie derecho y no lo puedo sacar, la bota de cuero marrón está atascada.

Siento como me entra el pánico, y que este recorre cada fibra de mi ser. Veo el metro a unos 100 metros de mi. Comienzo a tirar de mi pierna histérica, como un animal acorralado que intenta escapar. Tiro y tiro, se oye un crujido, se que me he dislocado el tobillo, pero no me importa, sigo tirando. El metro está cada vez más cerca y no para de pitarme para que me mueva. Yo no lo oigo, tan poco me doy cuenta de la gente que se está acumulando cerca, que me señala, me mira y grita, pero que no baja, ni de los niños que no paran de llamarme, ni de la madre que se ha quedado petrificada.

Yo no los veo ni los oigo solo sigo mi instinto primario de tirar de la pierna, de arrancármela si hace falta. No paro de jadear, presa de un ataque de histeria.

Escapar, escapar, escapar. 10 metros. Escapar, escapar, escapar. 5 metros. ESCAPAR ESCAPAR ESCAPAR ESCAPAR ESCAPAR.

El peluche de Mickey esta en el suelo. La madre tapa los ojos de sus hijos con las manos, no cierra los suyos. Quiero salir pero me he quedado en blanco, mi cabeza se ha quedado como mi pie, atrapada en los raíles.

ESCAPAR ESCAPAR ESCAPAR **¡CORRE!**

El metro esta en frente de mi.

…...

La vida real no es como las películas. No me he parado a pensar en mis amigos o en mi familia.

Mi vida no ha pasado delante de mis ojos, como en viñetas.

No he pensado en el vestido que no pude comprarme, no he lamentado peleas, no he echado en falta despedirme.

Es extraño, he sido una egoísta. En mi último momento no le he dedicado ningún adiós silencioso a todas aquellas personas , que me han hecho feliz.

Me he quedado paralizada, ni siquiera cuando el metro estaba a dos palmos se me ha pasado por la cabeza que iba a morir, no he podido aceptarlo.

Siempre me he preguntado que habría detrás de la muerte, nunca he rezado, ni un sola vez.

Solo acudía a Dios cuando tenía algún examen muy difícil o algo así.

En el fondo algo me dice que hay algo, lo sé. Esperaba no ir al infierno por no haber rezado.

Pero lo que ocurrirá a continuación ,eso,jamás, ni en cien años lo hubiese adivinado.

…...

Algo está húmedo,¿ mojado? ¿Soy yo?

Me ha despertado la lluvia.

Abro los ojos, de golpe. Comienzo a gritar.

Es un grito animal, desesperado, uno que ni sabía que podía producir. Uno tras otro uno tras otro. Es lo tenía que haber hecho justo antes de que me arrollaran. ¡El metro! ¿dónde esta? ¿donde estoy yo? ¿estoy muerta?

Me quedo en silencio, mirando al cielo, mi respiración es pesada.

Miro a mi alrededor, hay árboles, estoy sobre un charco, en la hierba. Miro al cielo, la lluvia me cae en la cara, me cae en los ojos y no me deja ver pero no me importa, el cielo está encapotado.

¿He muerto? Si, sin duda. Pero entonces ¿qué es este lugar?

Me quedo un momento más tumbada, y me levanto, muy lentamente, tengo el cuerpo aletargado.

Sin embargo justo cuando me levanto del todo me caigo de bruces en el charco de agua. No consigo mantenerme, el tobillo, me arde, no me sostiene.

Un momento, el tobillo derecho, ¡el tobillo! Me lo disloqué cuando trataba de sacar la pierna.

Si el tobillo me duele eso quiere decir que...viva, viva ¡viva!

Estoy viva, no me lo puedo creer. Alzo los brazos al cielo negro, me toco la cara, grito, salto de pura excitación, olvidándome por completo de mi tobillo, por lo que consigo otra caída al charco.

Me da un ataque de risa, parezco una loca a la que le han dado el alta demasiado pronto, pero no me importa.

Vale, cálmate, cálmate, ya ha pasado la histeria.

_Esto solo es un sueño, solo puede ser eso, un sueño. ¡Ja ja ja! Si un sueño-

Se me saltan las lágrimas de la risa aunque con la lluvia no creo que se note.

Me arrastro hasta el árbol más cercano y arranco una rama baja, algo seca.

_bueno..., si no me muevo va a ser aburrido-

Uso la rama a modo de bastón, y comienzo a caminar, me duele a horrores, pero no importa, el dolor significa que estoy viva.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no será esto una pesadilla?, al fin y al cabo me han arrollado.

Tal vez no debería moverme de aquí, pero a lo mejor si me quedo quieta me cae un motor de avión encima como a Donnie Darko.

No tengo tiempo de planteármelo mucho, ya que llego a una especie de ciudad. Me suena de algo, pero no recuerdo de qué.

Atravieso una gran puerta metálica.

La ciudad que se abre camino ante mí parece sacada de una película del Japón medieval.

Un ancho camino asfaltado central, con diferentes pueblos a ambos lados, de comida en su mayoría. La gente además va vestida de época. Las mujeres con kimonos sencillos, los hombres también van con el típico traje. Algunos se me quedan mirando y fruncen el ceño. Supongo que en comparación mi ropa debe ser muy rara, ¡hasta en los sueños la gente se me queda mirando por la calle!

Estoy agotada. Decido entrar en la primera tienda que veo. Resulta ser un restaurante, entro y me siento en el banco del fondo, se me acerca una chica, morena, vestida con un kimono azul.

_Bienvenida, ¿qué es lo que va a tomar?- Intenta fingir que mi ropa es normal, le agradezco el esfuerzo.

¿Qué voy a tomar? Y yo que sé, creo que no tengo hambre. En realidad solo quería sentarme porque el pie me está matando.

_Bueno, la verdad es que solo quería descansar un momento y...-

La chica me interrumpe bruscamente.

_Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que si no va a consumir nada tengo que pedirle que se marche-

_ Si, lo suponía, perdón por las molestias-

No me despido, agarro la rama y salgo del local. Creo que la chica se ha despedido, pero no le presto atención.

Sigo caminando, estoy harta de la lluvia así que me acerco a los puestos de la derecha para refugiarme en el tejadillo, naranja y gris.

Sigo caminando, 3 metros, 7 metros, 13 metros. Algo me agarra del hombro y me arrastra a un callejón.

Noto la presión de una mano sobre mi boca. Miro hacia atrás con cuidado, lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos, mi brazo está retorcido detrás de la espalda.

Lo primero que veo es a el hombre que me tapa la boca. Es un hombre joven, su color de pelo es bastante peculiar, verdoso aunque no puedo saberlo con seguridad debido a la penumbra del callejón. Sus ojos son negros, el izquierdo esta atravesado por una cicatriz que le llega desde la frente hasta la parte inferior de la mejilla. Me sonríe de forma maliciosa.

Puedo ver otras tres personas en el callejón, dos hombres y una chica, creo que más joven que yo, lleva un kimono...azul, está mirando al suelo encogida sobre sí misma, el pelo caoba le tapa la cara, se convulsiona un poco, parece estar llorando.

_ Bien hecho Keiji has pescado a otra- habla uno de los hombre de detrás, no alcanzo a verle la cara.

_Pero ¿para qué coges a otra?, con esta teníamos más que suficiente, ¿verdad bonita?-

La chica se encoge aún más y solloza más fuerte.

_Venga Masao, ésta está cojeando, y no me negarás que no esta bien ¿no?-

El hombre se ríe.

Ambos van vestidos prácticamente iguales, como si fuesen de uniforme. El que me está agarrando lleva una placa metálica en la cabeza. Espera ¿una placa? Esto es, esto era, ¿cómo se llamaba?...¡una bandana!, lo que quiere decir ….que estos tipos son ninjas, y por el símbolo...si mal no recuerdo en el manga de Naruto este era el símbolo del rayo, o de la roca, no me acuerdo muy bien.

El hombre tira de mi más adentro del callejón y me aprieta contra su pecho.

_¿empezamos guapa?-me pregunta.

De repente lo veo todo claro, la chica que solloza, las extrañas frases, la mirada maliciosa.

De eso nada. Con mi pierna buena, golpeo su entrepierna. No se lo esperaba por lo que le ha dado de lleno, mi brazo y mi boca quedan libres. Me separo rápidamente y saco mi pistola.

_¡Alto, soy policía, un movimiento más y disparo!-

Alzo mi pistola y apunto al tipo que tengo más cerca. Los tres me miran, divertidos, ni siquiera se han inmutado, el que he golpeado me mira con odio.

_Baja ya ese juguetito ¿quieres puta?-

-¿qué es exactamente lo que vas a disparar eh?-se ríe el del final.

_Si eres buena y haces lo que te digamos no te haremos daño-

Vuelve a hablar ,el primero. Se está acercando a mí. Me tiembla la mano, nunca antes he disparado a nadie.

Apoya la frente en el cañón de la pistola. No parece asustado lo más mínimo, en lugar de apartar la pistola agarra mi camisa por el cuello y me atrae hacia él.

El dedo se ha movido solo.

El ruido que produce el disparo se queda flotando en el aire unos instantes. La chica de atrás y el otro ninja me miran, horrorizados.

_¡Masao, Keiji!- Grita, me mirá una vez más, lleno de odio. Duda un momento, no se atreve a acercarse y se marcha.

No se ha atrevido a acercarse a los dos cuerpos ensangrentados en el suelo. Uno de ellos tiene la cabeza reventada, debido a lo cerca que se disparó la bala. El otro, simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. La bala que ha perforado a uno la cabeza a él le ha perforado el cuello. Se ha quedado ahí, en el suelo tendido boca arriba mirando al cielo con los ojos abiertos, bajo un charco rojo que empieza a disgregarse con la lluvia. Al menos no tiene la cara deformada como el otro.

La chica no para de mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos. Abre mucho la boca y suelta un chillido reprimido.

Yo me he quedado paralizada, la sangre me ha salpicado en la cara y en la ropa. Me miro las manos, también están llenas de sangre. Tengo los ojos tan abiertos que creo que se me van a salir.

La gente se ha amontonado cerca del callejón debido a los gritos de la chica, a los que ahora se suman los del resto de los curiosos.

Esto no me gusta, no me gusta, quiero salir,¡ quiero salir de aquí!

Intento correr, pero tropiezo y me caigo. Mi ropa se mancha aún más de sangre.

Ignoro el dolor y comienzo a correr, la gente se aparta de mi camino y a los que no, les aparto a empujones.

Corro a ciegas,gruesas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas. Se suponía que esto no tenía que pasar. Que no llegaría a usar la pistola, acabaría la carrera, las prácticas, me asentaría en la comisaría de mi padre, en una oficina y ya está, eso sería todo. Yo no quiero matar a nadie, simplemente no estoy hecha para ésto.

De repente, me choco contra algo, me caigo de culo. No es de extrañar, es lo que pasa cuando vas sin mirar.

_¿Esta es la puta que está causando tanto revuelo?, no está nada mal-

_¡Tobi piensa que es una chica linda!-

_Que pena que haya que matarla hum-

Lentamente abro los ojos. Hay tres hombres en frente de mí. Todos están vestidos con una especie de capa de cuello alto que llega prácticamente hasta los pies. Es negra, con el dibujo de una nube roja estampada una o dos veces.

El primero de ellos tiene el pelo blanco y a juzgar por su peinado engominado que no se cae ni con la lluvia debe ser de esos que no respetan demasiado la capa de ozono y que gastan tres botes de laca diarios, tiene la capa rasgada y se le ve parte de un pecho musculoso, su mirada magenta no me gusta nada.

El del medio lleva una máscara naranja,con espirales que se concentran en un único agujero, el cual creo que es el ojo. El pelo que le sobresale por arriba de la máscara es puntiagudo y negro, pero esta algo chafado por la lluvia. Inclina la cara hacia delante como si estuviese mirando una flor o una piedra del suelo.

El último tiene un largo cabello rubio, que le cubre parcialmente el lado derecho de la cara. Me llama la atención su ojo izquierdo, de un azul asombrosamente brillante y cristalino.

_Un momento, esto, vosotros, yo...- Se sorprenden al oírme hablar.

_¿Yo os conozco? yo...- Se me quedan mirando, con franca curiosidad. El de la máscara se me acerca.

_ Tobi no recuerda conocerte, Tobi recordaría a una chica guapa-

Cuando mi cerebro, finalmente reacciona, me entra un ataque de risa.

Se me quedan mirando con la boca abierta, sin comprender. Pero yo no puedo evitarlo. Me siento tan aliviada. Claro que los conozco, ellos son los personajes del manga que veía hace algunos años Akatsuki.

Ellos son irreales, por tanto, TODO ésto es irreal. No he matado a nadie, no soy una asesina, soy tan feliz.

Me calmo un poco, incluso se me han saltado más lágrimas con la risa.

_Claro, ¡claro que os conozco!-

_ A esta zorra se le ha ido la olla- declara Hidan con un encogimiento de hombros.

_ Te equivocas, os conozco a todos, Hidan, Deidara y cómo no "Tobi"- recalco este último nombre debido a la verdadera identidad de éste.

Ahora sí que se quedan con la boca abierta.

_¡tú! ¿cómo sabes nuestros nombres hum?-

_ ¿quién coño eres tú zorra?-

Los ignoro completamente, y comienzo a hablar para mí.

_Si ni Hidan, ni Deidara han muerto aún, eso quiere decir que no habéis capturado ni al tres colas, ni al de una cola, por lo que Pein no ha atacado Konoha...buf, estoy en la parte más aburrida del manga- ¿por qué no habré podido aparecer en una etapa interesante?, estos son los capítulos de relleno, todavía tienen que morir la mitad.

Me fijo en sus caras, parece que se les va a desencajar la mandíbula del susto. Excepto a Tobi, porque no se la veo, pero seguro que está igual que los demás, el sobre todo tiene más cosas que temer que ellos.

Deidara se recupera del shock el primero.

_Cómo, ¿cómo sabes todo eso hum?-

_ y qué coño importa cómo lo sabe,¿no la has oído imbécil? a dicho que morimos-

_¡Tobi no quiere morir!, porque Tobi es un buen chico-

Se me escapa una risita.

_Tobi, precisamente tú eres el único que no muere, bueno tú y Zetsu-

_¿eh?- se hecha para atrás, exagerando un gesto de susto.

_¡Tobi se alegra!

Deidara y Hidan siguen en silencio, indecisos. A mí ya me da igual lo que decidan hacer, me he quedado tranquila. De repente los tres se quedan rígidos y mirando al cielo, como desconectados.

_Tenemos que llevarla ante el lider hum- ¿para qué querrá llevarme con Pein?, a lo mejor está inquieto por lo que acabo de decir, al fin y al cabo, he dado en el clavo con respecto a la situación actual en la que se encuentran.

_ ¡Ahora tenemos que cargar con un peso muerto!-

_oye..¿puedes caminar hum?-me pregunta Deidara mirando mi tobillo.

_ Si no ya te llevo yo nena-

_eh...no si no hace falta-intento ponerme de pie para demostrarlo, pero lo consigo,¡maldito tobillo!

Acabo de escapar de un intento de violación, ¡no pienso dejar que me toque ningún pervertido sádico! Miro a Deidara con ojos suplicantes y éste parece comprender, porque se agacha y se ofrece a llevarme sobre su espalda. Hidan intenta protestar, pero al ver la rapidez con la que me subo a la espalda de Deidara, pone cara de mosqueo y se limita a maldecir por la espalda.

Mientras caminamos a la base, se acerca y me mira con aires de suficiencia.

_Y ya que eres vidente,¿cómo se supone que muero yo? Porque dudo mucho que Jashim-sama me deje morir- Que presuntuoso.

Decido hacerme la importante por un momento:

_Pues..a ti te descuartizan y te entierran en un hoyo- declaro orgullosa por recordarlo.

Noto que Deidara se pone muy tenso, tal vez no debería hablar de estos temas. Ahora me siento culpable.

Hidan no para de farfullar acerca de no se qué Dios.

Me harto de escucharlo, ya que me ha interrumpido la crítica interna.

_¡Ya sé que eres inmortal pesado!, pero comer tienes que comer como todos ¿o no?-

Se que he sido un poco borde, y me siento mal por ello.

Nos quedamos en silencio, es bastante incómodo.

En ese momento, Tobi decide aligerar la presión.

_ Señorita-san todavía no nos ha dicho su nombre-

_ ¡ah!, yo me llamo...Rachel-

¿Para qué me habrá preguntado mi nombre ahora? Bueno, tengo que admitir que ha sido una buena forma de romper el hielo.

_¿Rachel?, que nombre tan raro hum- dice Deidara entre risas.

_ ¡Mi nombre no es raro!- Me remuevo en la espalda de Deidara.

_Si que lo es, no he visto a ninguna sola puta con ese nombre-

_Pues sal más del burdel pervertido-

Ante esto Deidara comienza a reírse por lo bajo. Hidan comenzó a insultarme, no sabía que podía haber tantísimos sinónimos de prostituta y demás posibles.

_ Los vuestros son los raros De-ida-ra, Hi-d-an, por favor ¡qué clases de nombres son esos!-

_ ¿Ra-san mi nombre es raro también?- Que rápido me ha puesto apodo.

Comienzo a reírme, me río y me río, se que me están mirando como si estuviese loca. Tobi no para de preguntar qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia. Me calmo un poco y consigo responderle.

_ Cuando, era pequeña ,tuve un perro que se llamaba Tobi-

Ahora los otros dos si que estallan en carcajadas, sobre todo Deidara debido, supongo al odio que le tiene.

_ehhhhh, ¿Tobi es un perro?, ¡Tobi es muy feliz por ser el perro de Ra-san!-

La risa se les ha cortado, aunque no entiendo el por qué. Hidan le mira con odio. ¿Qué clase de doble significado le habrán visto a perro?

No tengo mucho tiempo de seguir pensándolo porque Deidara se detiene. Estamos delante de una gran puerta metálica, que acto seguido se abre, dividiéndose por la mitad.

Entramos, está todo muy oscuro y tengo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la poca luz que hay.

La persona que hay delante de mí me observa fijamente, no le puedo ver bien la cara pero los ojos, no puedo apartar la vista de ellos. Parecen brillar por si solos, con un resplandor morado.

Como nadie dice nada, me distraigo contando todas las espirales que hay en los ojos de Pein, cuatro por cierto.

_ Bien, ahora cuéntanos cómo sabes tanto acerca de nuestra organización-tiene una voz muy profunda.

_ Directo al grano ¿eh?-

Me bajo de la espalda de Deidara, creo que así añado algo de más de seriedad al asunto.

_ He leído Naruto hasta la cuarta guerra ninja, por lo que se bastantes cosas-

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta.

_ ¿guerra ninja?- el tono de Pein, como siempre, no deja ver ningún tipo de emoción.

_ ¿cuándo va a ser eso hum?-

_ Poco después de que muera Pein-

Se dislocan la mandíbula, mi propia frialdad a la hora de hablar me divierte. Pero hacía mucho que no tenía éste tipo de sueños, y pienso darles un significado gracioso, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

_ Hidan mátala-

Hidan saca una guadaña de tres filos roja.

_ ¡Que! ¿por qué?-

_ esta claro que eres una espía de algún clan-

_no, no lo soy-

_¿entonces?-

_ Ya te lo he dicho, he leído Naruto y por eso os conozco, ¡qué más quieres que diga!-

_ "leído" hum-

_ Si, el manga-

_ ¿qué cojones es un manga?-

_ un comic-

_ Ra-san ¿qué es un comic?-

_ un libro-

_ ¿qué libro hum?-

_un manga-

_¡ Silencio!- Hemos colmado la paciencia de Pein.

_ Veamos, digamos que tú conoces lo que va a pasar en un futuro próximo ¿cierto?-

_Si-

_ y la situación actual, ¿cierto?-

_ Si-

_ entonces demuéstralo, di algo que sólo un miembro del actual Akatsuki podría saber-

Me quedo en silencio, pensativa, tengo que decir algo que no comprometa mi integridad física, ya que Hidan no ha guardado la guadaña y la mirada de Pein no sugiere lo contrario.

Ya lo tengo.

_ Akatsuki guarda el chakra de todos los bijus en una especie de estatua de demonio gigante, que no me acuerdo cómo se llama, pero que está controlado por ti...-a medida que termino de hablar me doy cuenta de mi error, eso es lo justo que sabría un espía.

_¡ah!, y además de tu propio cuerpo tienes otros seis más, con diferentes habilidades cada uno, como invocar, o drenar cha-

_¡Suficiente!- me corta, supongo que he hablado más de la cuenta. Creo que eso es algo que no saben ni sus subordinados.

Silencio. Todas las miradas están concentradas en mi cabeza. Miro al suelo evitándolas.

Ya llevamos callados unos 5 minutos, cambio el peso de una pierna a otra incómoda.

Hidan rompe el silencio.

_ y con ésta que coño hago, ¿la mato o no?-

Me giro hacia él, como movida por un muelle.

_No...-

El lider parece pensativo. Deidara a sonreído, creo que esta siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de Pein mucho mejor que yo.

_ Ra-sa-

_Rachel- le interrumpo, me muerdo la lengua, no debería tentar mi suerte.

_Rachel, ¿estarías interesada en unirte a Akatsuki?-

_Vale-contesto con simpleza, sin mucho interés.

_¡pero al menos piénsalo hum!- me recrimina Deidara sorprendido.

_ Entonces, Tobi, muéstrale su habitación-

_¡haiii!-

Me alejo de unos estupefactos Deidara y Hidan y sigo a Tobi. Pein nos llama la atención en el último momento.

_Mañana ve a ver a Kakuzu para que te cure el tobillo-

Me río por lo bajo.

_Si claro, claro "mañana"-

Mañana me despertaré y volveré a estar en mi apacible apartamento de Madrid.

_¡Vamos Ra-san!-

Le sigo. Subimos por una especie de ascensor(menos mal que no son escaleras).

Tobi me mira fijamente, creo que Madara quiere decir algo, pero se abre la puerta del ascensor y aparecemos en un pasillo grisáceo, con tres puertas a la izquierda y tres a la derecha, al final se dobla a la drecha, pero no alcanzo a ver lo que hay más allá. Está desértico.

Me adelanto a Madara.

_Tobi-san ¿cuál es mi habitación?-

Le pillo distraido.

_La habitación de Ra-san es la segunda de la izquierda, pero Ra-san quiero habl-

_¡Gracias, nos vemos mañana!-

Me arrastro rápidamente hacia la puerta, le sonrío y le cierro la puerta prácticamente en las narices.

Mi habitación es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Las paredes son gris metálico, hay una cama pegada a la parte izquierda de la pared, que tiene el mismo estampado que las capas, con dos cojines a juego. Un escritorio con un flexo, un armario, no hay ventanas. Hay una puerta al fondo...será, la abro. ¡Si!, es un baño.

No me lo pienso dos veces, quiero quitarme las manchas de sangre del cuerpo. Aunque no tengo otra ropa que ponerme...Me da por abrir el armario. Hay dos capas de Akatsuki en él. ¡Que bien pensado esta todo!

Me meto en la ducha y no salgo, por lo menos una media hora después.

Salgo como nueva y me tiro a la cama. Me quedo frita en seguida.

…...

A la mañana siguiente:

He dormido como un bebé. ¿el despertador no ha sonado?, bueno será pronto.

Vaya, el sueño de anoche fue una pasada.

Noto un peso encima de mi. Abro los ojos despacio, un hombre con una máscara naranja me esta mirando fijamente, con la cabeza muy inclinada hacia mi.

_¡Buenos días Ra-san!-

Noto como se abren mis ojos, en una mueca de absoluto terror.

No puedo controlar el grito que sale de mi garganta. Éste asusta tanto a Tobi que se cae de la cama.

Yo también me caigo de la cama. Caigo sobre el tobillo, me arde, me duele muchísimo.

¡Qué es esto! ¿El tobillo?, aye,r hoy ¿no era un sueño?, ¿es esto un sueño?

_¿Qué te pasa Ra-san?-

_¡Aléjate!

Tobi me mira confuso.

_¡Esto NO puede ser!, ¡no te me acerques! ¡TÚ NO EXISTES!-


	2. Chapter 2

Where is the heaven?

Capítulo 2

_ ¡ALÉJATE! ¡no te acerques! ¡ tú NO existes!-

Tobi me mira entre confuso y alarmado.

Se levanta e intenta acercarse a mí, yo me alejo arrastrándome por el suelo con dificultad.

Se pone de cuclillas, me acerca la máscara a la cara y por último ladea la cabeza, como intentado parecer pensativo.

Yo estoy catatónica, con la boca abierta.

_ Tobi si existe, ¿no me ves Ra-san?- Se está riendo de mí.

Tengo miedo, no me molesto ni en contestarle.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿qué? ¡qué!

Por más que lo pienso, no tiene sentido, ¡es ilógico!

Vale supongamos que el metro me arrolló, Dios mío no por favor, ¡por favor! No ¡no!

Comienzo a hiperventilar. Tobi se me acerca más, ¿me esta hablando?

_ por favor cálmate Ra-san-

Me da palmadas en la espalda, pero no me importa. Continúo pensando.

Si suponemos que he muerto, espero que no. ¿Qué hago aquí?

Vale ir al cielo, vale ir al infierno, vale no ir a ninguna parte y observar por toda la eternidad mi propia tumba, pero esto ¡ésto es demasiado!

De repente me calmo, muy bruscamente me sereno, lo cual sorprende a Tobi.

¡NO PUEDE SER!

Le doy un manotazo. Me arrastro hacia la puerta y la abro de un tirón.

Salgo de la habitación con tanto ímpetu que me doy de bruces con la puerta de la habitación del frente y me caigo.

Me quejo y compruebo mi pobre nariz, parece que no me la he roto, menos mal porque éso sería la gota que colmara el vaso.

En ese momento la puerta se abre.

Aparece un chico alto, moreno, sus ojos negros me miran serios, pero frente a esa seriedad se puede distinguir una leve sorpresa. Itachi Uchiha me mira confundido, no me saluda, yo tan poco, simplemente me lo quedo mirando.

Se abre otra puerta, ¿ la tercera a la derecha? Tal vez, no llego a averiguarlo, debido a que no me giro.

Deidara sale de la habitación.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? Intento dormir hum- Parece enojado.

Se para y contempla la escena. Primero se dirige a Itachi.

_ tenías que ser tú hum- habla con sarcasmo excesivo.

_ y tú Rachel ¿se puede saber qué haces en el suelo hum?-

_ ¡Deidara sempai Ra-san está muy rara! Tobi solo fue a despertarla amablemente y ella dijo que Tobi no existía y se puso a gritar-

¡"amablemente"!

Deidara me dedica una mirada escéptica.

¡Había olvidado mi ataque histérico!

Éste volvió con más fuerza que antes, suelto un chillido.

Todo el mundo se me queda mirando, no saben muy bien qué decir, no los culpo.

Solo me queda una oportunidad, una única posibilidad de que, al menos para mí, las cosas cobren sentido.

_Esto es un sueño dentro de otro sueño- declaro orgullosa.

Sin esperar a ver sus reacciones cierro lo ojos.

_ Voy a contar hasta tres y cuando termine me despertaré y TODO volverá a ser como era antes-

Oigo que alguien se esta riendo,¿Deidara tal vez?

_ Uno-

Risas

_dos-

Risas

_¡tres!-

Abro los ojos lentamente, con miedo.

Efectivamente TODO sigue igual, Tobi está detrás de mi e Itachi en frente con una mueca de preocupación en la cara.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Deidara se esta riendo a carcajadas.

Se acabó, ¡me rindo!

Entro en modo zombie.

_ Bueno... ¿te has despertado ya hum?- Quiero que deje de burlarse de mi.

_¡Tobi existe!- Cada loco con su tema.

_ No, si ya te veo ya- suelto casi en un susurro.

Suspiro sumergida en mis propios pensamientos. Intento levantarme, pero fallo y caigo al suelo.

Mi tobillo parece una pelota de tenis morada. Me duele a rabiar, pero no muestro ninguna señal de dolor. No me importa.

_ Deberías ir a la enfermería hum-

Qué listo.

Asiento con algo de retraso.

_¡Tobi acompañará a Ra-san!-

Tobi parece de lo más jovial, Itachi se adentra de nuevo en su habitación y Deidara se limita a levantar la mano en señal de despedida.

Me apoyo en Tobi y caminamos lentamente, en silencio.

Seguimos hasta el final del pasillo, donde somos recibidos por un amplio corredor, con una puerta al final y un desvío a la derecha.

Tobi golpea rítmicamente la puerta.

_ ¡Kakuzu sempai!-

No espera a que se le de permiso y la abre bruscamente.

_ ¡holaaaa!-

Su saludo va dirigido a un hombre muy alto, bronceado, que no se molesta en volverse ni responder. Está encorvado sobre un escritorio agrupando monedas en montones de diez.

_ ¿qué quieres? estoy ocupado- Es bastante arisco.

_ es Ra-san Kakuzu sempai-

Ahora si que se vuelve, me mira.

_ Tú debes ser la nueva ¿qué te pasa?-

¿Qué me pasa? ¡Por favor el tobillo se ve a diez metros de distancia!

_ Entiendo, toma asiento-

Se levanta de su asiento y me lo cede.

Tras esto se agacha , coloca las manos cerca del tobillo, pero sin rozarlo.

Acto seguido un resplandor verde brota de sus manos.

Siento como un cosquilleo, ¿o es un repelús? Es muy agradable, tanto que cierro los ojos para disfrutar la sensación.

_ ¡ejem!... listo-

Abro los ojos bruscamente . El hinchazón del tobillo ha desaparecido por completo, lo muevo un poco para asegurarme, como nuevo.

_ ¿bien?-

Asiento

_ entonces largaos y dejad de malgastar mi tiempo-

Me levanto y abro la puerta, paso olímpicamente de Tobi, que se queja y me sigue.

Normalmente tengo una orientación bastante mala, pero llego a mi habitación sin dificultades.

Al menos creo que es mi habitación, la duda me asaltó hasta el último segundo, cuando abrí la puerta.

Tobi ha gritado, creo que le he dado con la puerta en la cara. En circunstancias normales me hubiese reído.

Me tumbo en la cama y me quedo mirando al techo.

Entonces esta es mi nueva realidad... bueno no es tan malo, estoy dentro de mi anime favorito, todo eso porque, porque... ¿ por qué? Por un peluche de Mickey ¿es eso? ¡maldita Disney!

No, no, Mickey no tiene la culpa...¿entonces quién la tiene? ¿yo?

Tan poco, a fin de cuentas si no lo hubiera hecho el niño me lo habría reprochado de por vida.

¡el niño! ¿es que nadie le ha enseñado que no se juega en el metro?

¡La madre! ¡Ella tenía que haberlo vigilado!

Suelto una carcajada vacía.

No es culpa de nadie, simplemente el metro me,me. Simplemente paso. Llamémoslo destino.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Y con hacer me refiero a algo que no me ponga más en evidencia, porque a este paso todos van a acabar pensando que estoy loca o algo peor. Y para que unos asesinos piensen eso de ti hay que estar muy mal.

_¿Se puede ?-

Me vuelvo bruscamente, Tobi está sentado en el borde de la cama, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?, ni siquiera he oído la puerta.

Me lo quedo mirando.

_ Eso podías haberlo dicho antes de entrar ¿no?-

Suelta una risa seca. Su voz a cambiado a pasado de ser chillona a profunda.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado con la confianza de Ra-san?, Tobi no entiende que le sucede a Ra-san hoy-

Ahora vuelve a ser chillona.

Si voy a quedarme aquí, ¿debería usar la información en mi favor?

No se pelear, por lo que la información es lo único que tengo, ahora.

No quiero ser un peón, no después de haberme tragado tantos capítulos de relleno.

Además él ha dado pié, para eso ha cambiado la voz, digo yo, ¿no? ¿no?.

Me incorporo y le miro directamente.

_ ¿Qué quieres?-

_ ahhhh Tobi se aburría y pensó en hacer a Ra-san una visita-

Entrecierro los ojos y le miro aburrida.

_ Pues ya me has visto. Vete-

Tobi gesticula excesivamente, agitado.

_ P-pero es que Tobi quería,... quería que Ra-san le predijese el futuro...-

_Ya te he dicho que no soy vidente-

Sé que estoy colmando su paciencia, pero pienso seguir alargando la conversación a menos que sea él quien vaya al grano.

_ entonces...¿cómo sabe tantas cosas Ra-san?-

Ladea la cabeza.

_ Es que no se cómo explicártelo-

Arruga un poco el puño.

_ ¡Tobi lo entenderá!-

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca, debido al intento fallido de no reírme.

_ Ra-san te estás...¿riendo de Tobi?-

_ jum, jum nro ¿pro que?-

Se me escapa la risa.

Me siento como una adolescente en plena edad del pavo.

Observo que Tobi está completamente inmóvil, creo que se ha enfadado.

_ Lo-lo siento...jeje-

Sigue sin haber reacción alguna. Rectifico ha vuelto a ladear la cabeza.

_ Mira, de verdad que no me estoy riendo de ti,( bueno un poco si) es sólo que todo esto es muy raro,y...no sé, estoy nerviosa -

Le dedico una sonrisa torcida.

_¿ nerviosa por qué?-

Se ha acercado tanto que mi frente choca con la máscara.

¿Lo está haciendo a posta?

Mi cara tiene que ser un poema.

Solo sé que debe ser la viva imagen de un tomate maduro.

_ entonces... ¿leerá Ra-san el futuro de Tobi...?-

Será...el muy...

¿Quién se cree para tomarse tantas confianzas? Ni siquiera el guaperas de la oficina era tan descarado.

Frunzo el ceño.

Ya está voy a soltarlo, el bombazo, peor no pueden salir las cosas.

Bajo el tono y hablo casi en un susurro.

_ eres un pesado Madara-

Alguna vez habéis hecho o dicho algo de lo que os habéis arrepentido casi inmediatamente porque,era un error.

Bien, pues ésto había sido un error.

Al principio no dio ningún indicio de que fuera a moverse, al principio.

Juro que no me dio tiempo ni a parpadear.

En un instante estaba contra la pared del dormitorio. Madara agarraba mi cuello con una mano, en la otra tenía un kunai. No tengo ni idea de de dónde lo sacó.

_ Bien vamos a ahorrar tiempo. Tú decides, puedes decirme lo que quiero saber o puedo descubrirlo yo por mi cuenta- Su voz volvía a ser profunda.

Maldita sea, soy una bocazas.

Vaya, Madara da mucho más miedo en la "vida real" que en el manga.

Mi corazón late rápidamente, respiro con dificultad, debido a que me está apretando más fuerte. Va en serio.

_ p-pero ¿qué quieres?-

No creo que hacerse la inocente funcione ahora, pero por probar...

En ese momento hace algo que me sorprende, suspira y me suelta.

Tras esto cruzó piernas y brazos, acomodándose en la cama.

Aprovecho para levantarme, rápidamente salgo de la cama y me coloco en la silla del escritorio.

Le miro furtivamente.

_ No te preocupes no te haré daño, eres útil de momento-

Eso no me tranquiliza.

_ Para empezar explícame quién eres y cómo has llegado aquí-

_ Yo soy...era, policía en Madrid-

_ ¿Madrid? ¿en qué país está eso?-

_ No es de ningún país, al menos de aquí. Verás, se que es muy complicado de entender, pero yo vengo de...otro mundo, o algo así-

_ ¿otro mundo dices?-

_Sip- No para de interrumpirme

_ ¿ y cómo llegaste?-

_ ¿Eso?, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Lo último que recuerdo, es, es que el metro iba a atropellarme, después desperté aquí. Eso es todo-

No dice nada.

Me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa,¿acaso no se lo cree?

_ Ayer...dijiste muchas cosas, demasiadas incluso. ¿Cómo las sabes?-

_ Ya os lo dije, por el manga-

_¿man-ga?-

_ Siiii, vosotros también tenéis aquí algo parecido. Son libros con ilustraciones y-

_ ¿insinúas que conoces mi verdadera identidad por "un libro"?-

Su tono tiene un cierto deje de burla, no le culpo.

_ ehhhh ¿Si?-

Me da miedo levantar la vista, pero cuando lo hago descubro que Madara ya no está en la cama.

_ Digamos que me lo creo-

_ ¡ARGH!-

Se ha colocado detrás de mi y me ha susurrado en la oreja.

Me ha dado tal susto que me he caído de la silla.

Se ríe siniestramente.

Me alejo como puedo hasta que rozo algo en el suelo. Mi pistola.

La cojo rápidamente, le quito el seguro, me levanto y la pongo en posición.

_ ¿qué es eso?-

Se ha sentado en la silla y se sujeta la cabeza con una mano.

¿Podría adoptar una pose más informal que ésta?

_ Es mi pistola, ¡un arma!- Consigo que no me tiemble la voz

_ ¿y qué piensas hacer con ella?-

_ ¡defenderme si es necesario!-

Suspira, aún no ha cambiado de posición.

_ Ya te he dicho que no iba a hacerte nada-

Me río nerviosamente.

_ Si claro, como tu sieeempre cumples tu palabra, puedo estar tranquila-

_¿ Insinúas que soy un mentiroso?-

_ No lo insinúo, ¡lo afirmo!-

Se ríe unos instantes y después me mira entrecerrando el ojo.

_ ¿Y en qué te basas?-

Me quedo en blanco, ¿en qué me baso?, pues él sabrá.

Ahora mismo no me acuerdo muy bien de un ejemplo, ¡no soy una enciclopedia!

Parece disfrutar viendo cómo me estrujo el cerebro.

_ ¡Me baso en que a Sasuke no le contaste ni una sola verdad!-

Se levanta.

_ ¿en serio? ¿ y cuándo he hablado yo con Sasuke?-

_ Pues cuand-

Me cubro la boca con la mano, dejando la pistola peligrosamente cerca de mi cara.

Madara se está riendo siniestramente.

_ Con que Sasuke, lo tendré en cuenta-

Se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia mí.

_ y dime, ¿qué más cosas debería tener en cuenta?-

Le vuelvo a apuntar, ahora en la frente.

_ Ya te he dicho que eso no funcionará. Sería mucho más fácil si colaboraras.

Intento aparentar confianza.

_ Te equivocas, sí que funcionará. Aunque te hicieras inmaterial la bala será mucho más rápida y te matará-

Se tensa, inseguro.

Noto que él también se está adaptado a la situación, ya que ha abandonado ese aire despreocupado que poseía.

_ ¿bala?-

_ Si, es un arma de mi mundo. Bastante superior a un kunai o una katana-

¡Estoy tomando la sartén por el mango!

Noto como el subidón de adrenalina recorre todo mi cuerpo. ¡Ni siquiera me tiembla la mano!

_ Ya entiendo. Eso explica cómo mataste a los dos ninjas del callejón-

Lo había olvidado.

Noto que el tiempo se detiene, o que al menos va mucho más lento.

La habitación se queda en absoluto silencio. Incluso me pitan los oídos.

Sólo se oye mi corazón.

Bum bum bum bum.

Lentamente, sin bajar el arma, la giro levemente, hacia un lado.

Todavía están ahí las manchas. La sangre debió salpicar al disparar desde tan cerca.

Las manos me tiemblan.

El labio inferior me tiembla.

Tengo ganas de llorar. Estoy llorando.

¿Soy una asesina?

_¿no te acordabas?-

Se ha acercado mucho.

Reacciono con más violencia de la necesaria.

Me echo hacia atrás y choco con la puerta, al tiempo que vuelvo a subir la pistola.

_¡No te acerques!-

Se ríe, pero ya no es siniestro.

_ ¿No será que era la primera vez que Ra-san mataba a alguien?- Las expresiones de Tobi pero con la voz de Madara. Extraño

Emito un grito ahogado.

Las lágrimas se deslizan sobre mi cara y caen al suelo, gruesas.

Madara está muy cerca.

Me limpia las lágrimas con la mano derecha.

_No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás-

Ha hablado, de forma tan simple. Como quién dice que va a hacer la compra o que se va al cine el fin de semana.

Abro mucho los ojos y le miro con desprecio.

Le pongo la pistola en la frente. Él la sujeta con la mano y se la coloca aún más cerca.

Gran error.

Voy a disparar, no pienso acostumbrarme.

Mi dedo índice se desliza por el gatillo.

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta y como estoy tan cerca de la puerta me da tres veces en la cabeza. Una por cada llamada.

Me aparto y me tropiezo un poco con Madara al intentar dejar espacio.

Aparece Deidara.

_Hola venía a avisar ...-

Se queda con la boca abierta mirándonos.

Yo todavía estoy llorosa y con la pistola en alto.

Madara ha sido más rápido, tiene las manos en alto y ya está haciendo el payaso. Se nota que está acostumbrado.

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí hum?-

Ninguno de los dos responde.

Deidara me mira.

_ Rachel estas...¿llorando hum?-

Me froto los ojos.

_ N-no que va-

Se vuelve hacia Madara.

_ ¡Tobi imbécil! ¿ la has molestado tú hum?-

_ N-no no sempai Tobi sólo vino a hacer una visita y..-

_ ¡Calla! ¡Y vete antes de que te haga explotar hum!-

_ ¡adiós Ra-san!-

Tobi sale pitando de la habitación.

_ Lo que quería decirte es que vengas al salón hum. Hay reunión hum-

_ ¿Reunión?-

_ Si, ¿sabes cómo llegar hum?-

_ No...-

Suspira y después sonríe.

_Vamos hum-

Cierro la puerta de la habitación, pero decido llevarme la pistola, por si acaso.

Encontramos el salón tras cruzar el pasillo de la derecha, justo después de la habitación de Kakuzu.

El salón no es nada del otro mundo.

Dos sofás y un sillón, en el centro hay una pequeña mesa redonda.

En el sillón esta sentado Pein. En el sofá de la izquierda están Kisame e Itachi. En el de la derecha Tobi y Kakuzu. Hidán está apoyado en la esquina del sofá.

_ ¡ya era hora perra!-

En serio ¿quién educó a éste tipo?

Pein replica por mi.

_ Hidan, ahora Rachel es un miembro de Akatsuki, por lo que te agradeceríamos que dejaras de usar ese lenguaje-

Le sonrío con aire triunfante.

Hidan maldice por lo bajo, pero no replica.

Deidara se acomoda en el reposabrazos del sofá junto a Kisame.

Me he quedado sin sitio, lo cuál me pone más nerviosa aún.

Cambio el peso de un pié a otro incómoda.

Pein se aclara la voz y comienza.

_ Bien, cómo la mayoría sabéis tenemos un nuevo miembro-

_ H-¡hola!-

Pein me mira.¡ Maldición no tenía que haber interrumpido!

Bajo la cabeza y me sonrojo.

_ Como iba diciendo, Tobi ya nos ha explicado un poco la situación y teniendo en cuenta que eres vidente-

¡Que manía! ¡que no soy vidente!

¿Qué les habrá contado ése?

No vale la pena si quiera intentar explicarlo, les entra por una oreja y les sale por la otra.

_ Utilizaremos tus habilidades para anticiparnos al enemigo-

Enarco una ceja y asiento.

_ Pero de momento explícanos qué son estos objetos-

_ ¿objetos?-

_ Tobi los cogió de la habitación de Ra-san-

¡Qué! Es todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos ¿cuándo los habrá cogido?

Será,será...

_ Oye, put- digo..Rachel ¿ qué es esto?-

_eso es mi DNI-

_ ¿DNI?- Wuau la voz de Kisame es muy grave, bueno supongo que es normal con lo grande que es. Está sentado y ya me supera en altura.

_Si, es como...vuestra bandana pero también dice el nombre, la fecha de nacimiento y demás-

_ ¡Ra-san cumple después de San Valentín!-

Me sonrojo.

Kisame y Hidan se ríen un poco.

_ ¿ y esto hum?-

_ Mi cartera, y lo que acabas de sacar es dinero-

_ ¡Dinero!- Kakuzu ha pegado un bote y examina minuciosamente los billetes.

_ Bah, no tiene ningún valor aquí-

Frunzo el ceño.

_ ¡Oye tan poco lo desprecies que me ha costado mucho esfuerzo ganarlo!-

_ Ra-san ¿y esto?-

Tobi sostiene el preservativo que me metí en el bolsillo... por si quedaba con el guaperas...y surgía algo...

¡ Que vergüenza!

_¡DAME!-

Se lo arranco de un manotazo y me lo meto en el bolsillo.

Todos me miran esperando una explicación a mi violenta reacción.

Me pongo como un tomate, no me atrevo a mirar a nadie a la cara.

Fijo la vista en mis pies, y observo lo bien que me quedan las sandalias ninja.

_ e-e-esto...es personal-

_explícate-

El lider ,sin ninguna expresión concreta en la cara, va al grano.

Madre mía definitivamente ¡NO pienso explicarles lo que es un preservativo!

_ ehhh...yo...bueno...esto...es, es...un globo-

_ ¿y te pones colorada por un globo hum?-

Ésto provoca la risa de todos, excepto de Pein e Itachi que se muestran impasibles.

_ ehhh...¿si?-

_¿es un arma o algo a tener en cuenta?-

_ ¡No!

_ entonces no tienes por qué explicarlo si te hace sentir incómoda-

¡Bendito sea Pein!

Suelto un suspiro

_ Gracias-

Creo oír algún suspiro de decepción, pero los ignoro.

_ Rachel-san-

Levanto la cabeza, me sorprende mucho que Itachi me dirija la palabra.

Sonrío tímidamente.

_¿Si?-

_ ¿qué es esto último?-

Observo mi móvil.

Es uno de los nuevos, de los táctiles, color azul que Movistar me regaló por cambiarme de compañía.

_ Es un móvil-

_ ¿Móvil hum?-

_ ¡Si! Es un aparato que te permite llamar o recibir llamadas y hablar con cualquier persona en cualquier parte del mundo-

_ ¿En serio? ¡Tobi quiere probarlo!-

Tobi coge el móvil, al tocar la pantalla se quita el bloqueo y aparece la imagen abstracta del típico fondo que ya viene de antemano.

Todo el mundo se centra en la pantalla.

Incluso Pein e Itachi que no suelen mostrar emociones la miran sorprendidos.

Se oyen palabras de admiración por parte de todos.

Parecen que estén contemplado un cofre con oro.

_ ¡Joder, quién coño ha inventado esto!-

_ No es mejor que mi arte, pero impresiona hum-

Pein mueve el dedo intentando tocar la pantalla.

Le da al menú.

Lo que provoca otra ola de ohhhs por parte de los demás.

Sonrío, parecen unos niños.

De repente el móvil empieza a vibrar y el estribillo de Pocker Face empieza a sonar.

Yo me quedo catatónica y los demás se asustan y casi se caen de sus respectivos asientos.

_ ¡ ¿Qué ocurre hum?-

_ ¡Lider-sama lo has roto!-

_ M-me están llamando-

_ ¡¿llamando?-

Me lanzo hacia el móvil, instintivamente lo abro.

_ ¿Diga? ¡Diga!-

Está comunicando, no hay cobertura.

El impacto es tan grande que me apoyo en el reposabrazos del lider, olvidándome de la presencia del mismo.

Si me han llamado es porque hay cobertura, o al menos la hubo durante un instante.

Entonces...¡puedo contactar con mi mundo!

Alguien me está hablando pero estoy demasiado ensimismada con mi nuevo descubrimiento para centrarme.

_ M-me han llamado, ¡llamado!-

Estoy eufórica.

_ pero no se supone que venías de otro mundo ¿cómo te van a llamar?- miro a Kisame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_ No tengo ni idea-

Súbitamente el móvil pita.

¡Cobertura!

_¿y-y ahora qué pasa hum?-

Deidara está entre asustado y exasperado.

_ ¡Chiiiis! ¡Callaos!, creo, creo que puedo llamar ahora-

_ ¡Pero a quién vas a llamar hum!-

Tomo una rápida decisión.

_ a la única persona que me tomaría en serio, mi prima-

_ ¿por qué coño no te iban a tomar en serio?-

Dedico a Hidan una mirada cargada de ironía.

_¿Hay algún modo para que podamos escuchar la conversación?- Pein parece violento.

_claro, ¿por?-

_ No podemos permitir que divulgues información sobre Akatsuki-

_ Ah, por eso no te preocupes, todo el mundo os conoce-

_ ¡QUE!-

Todos me miran con la boca abierta.

_ ¿qué? ¿tanto os sorprende? En mi mundo sois bastante populares, a lo mejor no todo el mundo os conoce, pero seguro que una gran mayoría si-

_ ¿en serio hum?-

_ Si, tenéis muchos fans-

_ ¿fans? ¿Tobi tiene fans también?-

_ Claro, algunos más que otros pero todos tenéis fans-

_ Haber, entiendo que yo un enviado de Jashim-sama tenga fans, pero que estos gilipollas tengan, eso ya no lo veo tan claro-

_ ¿a quién llamas gilipollas hum?-

_ ¡a ti rubia!-

_¡cómo me has llamado hum!-

_¡ Suficiente!-

La orden del lider me da el silencio suficiente para marcar el número.

Hace casi tres años que no la llamo, espero que me lo coja.

Para evitar mal entendidos pongo el altavoz y coloco el móvil en la mesa.

Tengo que darme prisa, me queda poco saldo.

¡Sabía que tenía que haber comprado el móvil con contrato!

Ya da señal, todos nos quedamos en silencio, expectantes.

_ ¿Diga?-

_¿Sara? ¡Sara soy yo Rachel! Escucha-

_ Mira no se quién eres pero ¡para ya!-

_¿qué?-

_ ¡Mi prima acaba de morir! Vengo del funeral – Se hecha a llorar pero continua.

_ Así que ¡bromas las justas!-

_ ¡No no! Por favor no me cuelgues, soy yo de verdad-

_mira no se quién coño eres pero si esto te parece divertido ¡estás enferma! ¡Voy a localizar tu llamada y te voy a denunciar!-

_ ¡ESCUCHA! Soy Rachel, se que es muy raro, que es imposible, pero créeme.

_Mira ¿quieres pruebas? ¿te acuerdas de la última vez que nos vimos en tu cumpleaños?, se quemó la tarta y al final encargamos una pizza y le pusimos velas ¿te acuerdas?-

Me tiembla la voz.

Los demás se miran unos a otros. Sus miradas expresan lo que no se atreve a decir la mía. Fracaso absoluto.

_ R-Rachel...¿de verdad eres tú?-

_ ¡Si! Si soy yo-

_¡ Dios mío estás viva! ¿pero cómo, no te había arrollado el metro? ¿dónde estás?-

_Si, con respecto a eso...-

_ ¡dime, que llamo a la policía para que vaya a por ti!-

_ Estoy...-

Miro a mi alrededor, una cara de pocker tras otra.

_ Estoy en la base de Akatsuki-

Silencio.

Pein me mira, creo que no le ha hecho gracia que los mencione, pero es lo que hay.

_ Joder, por favor Rachel, sea lo que sea lo que estás tomando, por favor déjalo-

_ ¿qué?-

_ En serio, yo también he tenido mi contacto con las drogas, pero lo tuyo ya es demasiado-

_ ¡QUEEE! ¡YO NO TOMO DROGAS!-

Genial, ahora todos se están riendo de mí.

Sara también se está riendo.

_ ¡no tomo drogas! y...¡un momento! ¿cómo que has tenido contacto con las drogas? ¡pero si no tienes ni 17 años!-

_ Mira tú ves a los akatsuki no eres quién para juzgarme-

El móvil pita, se me acaba el tiempo.

_ Vale 1º ¡deja las drogas o juro que te mato! 2º te voy a mandar una foto-

Me giro.

_ ¡Sonreid!-

No espero a que protesten ni reaccionen, tengo prisa.

_ ¡ah! Itachi activa el sharingan por favor-

Está tan confuso que lo activa casi por instinto.

Antes de que Pein proteste le ciego con el flash del móvil.

La foto ha salido bien, Tobi le ha puesto los cuernos a Kakuzu.

A pesar del stress no puedo evitar sonreír.

_ ¿La has recibido?-

_Si acaba de llegarme. Vale es verdad que estás con gente, estupendo cosplay por cierto, el mejor que he visto-

_ ¡que! Pero no ves que son los verdaderos, fíjate si hasta Itachi tiene puesto el sharingan-

_Lentillas-

_ ¡Lentillas!- Parece que esto último ha herido el orgullo de Itachi.

_ ¿qué puedo hacer para que me creas?-

_ Puedes darme la misma droga-

_ Ja ja en serio ¿qué? Se me acaba la batería-

_ y yo qué sé, enséñame algo que no se pueda disfrazar-

Algo que no se pueda disfrazar, hoy día...

_ Deidara abre la boca-

_ ¿qué hum?-

_ ¡qué abras la boca!-

Enarco la ceja.

_ Deidara, las de las manos, no la de la boca-

Le hago la foto y la envío.

Espero ansiosa la reacción de mi prima.

_ Hala, éste ¿es Deidara?-

_ ¿me conoces hum?-

_ Dios mío, esto no se consigue con cosplay...entonces...-

Se queda callada.

_ ¡OSTIA! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!-

_ ¡Sois de verdad!-

_ ¡Te lo llevo diciendo todo el rato!-

_¡ que fuerte!-

_ ¿pero cómo has llegado allí?-

_ ¡ni idea!-

_ que fuerte...¿están ahí Deidara e Itachi?-

_ Si ¿por?-

_ ¡ahhhhh! ¡Que fuerte! ¡Soy vuestra mayor fan!-

_ …...¿gracias?-

_ ¡g-gracias hum!-

El teléfono se ha apagado.

Me he quedado mirándolo como si mirándolo más tiempo se recargara solo.

_ Has oído Hidan, es mi mayor fan hum-

_Debe ser porque no se ha dado cuenta de que eres una chica-

_ ¡ te voy a hacer explotar hum!-

_ ¿Deidara sempai es una chica,? ¡Tobi lo sabía!-

_ ¡Cállate Tobi hum!

Deidara y Hidan comienza a pelearse Hidan Itachi y Kakuzu que están en medio de la discusión les miran aburridos.

No puedo evitar echarme a reír.

_ por cierto Ra-san, ¿ para qué llamaste?-

Me he quedado en blanco, Tobi tiene razón he desperdiciado mi única oportunidad de volver.

Estaba tan obsesionada con encontrar a alguien que me creyera, que se me olvidó totalmente el asunto o lo que tenía verdadera importancia.

Aunque de todas formas ¿de qué hubiera servido? ¿qué podría hacer mi prima para sacarme de aquí? Nada, nada de nada.

Vuelvo a reírme, aunque parece más un llanto.

_ni idea-

Todos se ríen, incluso yo.

Pein habla irritado:

_Bueno después de esta..."interrupción" necesitamos que veas nuestro futuro-

Y dale, ¡que plasta!

_ Si claro, ¿qué quieres saber?-

_ pero Ra-san, pensaba que no eras vidente-

Te diviertes ¿eh Madara?

_ Si pero podría actuar como tal...creo-

Pein vuelve a dirigirme la palabra.

_ Ayer hablaste del tres colas-

_ ¿si?, digo... ¡si!-

_ ¿Sabes cómo encontrarlo?-

Me quedo con la boca abierta...¡no tengo ni idea!

Todos se me quedan mirando.

¡Madre mía tengo que pensar algo o esta gente me mata!

_ El tres colas está... en un lago...-

_...-

_ ¿y ya esta hum?-

¿Pero por qué no paran de mirarme?

¿qué quieren?¿ más pistas?

_ Cerca del lago, creo que hay un puesto de dango...-

_ ¡Vaya mierda de pista!- Hidan siempre tan sincero.

Ya se que es una mierda de pista, pero no llego a más.

_ ¡Lo siento! es que ese capítulo era un poco de relleno y no me fijé-

_¡QUÉ!-

Hablan todos al unísono.

_ ¿capítulo?-

_ ¿qué coño significa que no te fijaste?-

_ ¡¿insinúas que somos un relleno hum?-

Intento calmarlos con las manos.

_ Rachel, necesitamos otro dato-

_ Con lo que dices nos quedamos igual- Me sigue sorprendiendo oír hablar a Kisame.

_ Lo siento, de verdad que no se nada más...Bueno se que Orochimaru también mandó a algunos subordinados para allá, porque había un chico que podía controlar al tres colas, ¿Sambi no?-

_ Si, es Sambi hum-

_ ¿Orochimaru? Bien tal vez sí que podamos localizar el lugar-

Sonrío, parece que al final he sido útil.

_ Deidara y Tobi os encargaréis de capturar al tres colas. Hidan y Kakuzu encargaos del de una cola.

_ ¡Bieeen nos vamos de misión sempai!-

_ Genial hum- Deidara pone cara de fastidio.

_ Espero poder sacrificar algo para Jashim-sama-

Me estremezco al imaginarme semejante ritual en vivo.

_ Lo importante ahora es recoger beneficios-

_ Se me olvidaba, Rachel acompaña a Tobi y a Deidara en la misión-

Me sorprendo,pensaba que no tendría que moverme de la base.

_ ¡qué! ¿Por qué?-

_ Ya tenemos la localización del yinyuriki del bijuu de una cola. Sin embargo la localización del Sambi no está clara. Ya que sabes dónde se encuentra es necesario que les acompañes-

_¡Bieeeeen misión con Ra-san!-

_¡Pero si yo no se luchar! Solo sería una carga para el grupo-

_ Pero tienes un arma de tu mundo, muy eficaz por lo que parece-

¿hasta donde les habrá contado Madara?

_ De todas formas no creo que seas más carga que Tobi hum- Deidara me dedica una sonrisa.

Deidara no sabes lo equivocado que estas.

_ ¡C-claro jeje!-

_ Damos la reunión por finalizada. Podéis retiraros a vuestras habitaciones o comer algo en la cocina. Los que tengáis misión salid mañana a las diez-

Se dispersan rápidamente.

Antes de quedarme sola en la sala alcanzo al Deidara.

_ Deidara ¿dónde está la cocina?-

_ ¿La cocina? Gira a la izquierda y todo recto hum-

_ Vale ¡gracias!, ¿tú no cenas?-

_No, ya comí antes. Nos vemos mañana hum-

_ Si ¡adiós!-

Creo que esta base no debe ser muy grande, porque todo esta cerca de todo.

La cocina es bastante normalita. Una mesa con seis sillas, nevera, microondas, encimera, etc.

No tengo ganas de ponerme a cocinar, por lo que abro la nevera.

Hay bastante comida, un poco de todo.

Con un poco de fruta será suficiente.

Cojo una manzana y cierro la puerta de la nevera.

Hay un pasillo hacia la derecha, pero decido no arriesgarme y volver sobre mis pasos.

No quiero perderme aquí.

Al doblar la esquina casi me choco con una cabeza azul.

_ ¡oh lo siento!, tú debes ser el nuevo miembro. ¡Encantada!-

_ ¡H-hola! ¡encantada de conocerte Konan!- Le dedico una gran sonrisa y unos ojos de admiración.

Konan se sorprende levemente. No es tan seria en persona.

_ ¡Vaya! Entonces es verdad que eres vidente-

¡Y dale!

_ jeje no exactamente...pero más o menos-

Se ríe.

_ Ya veo.¡Por favor si tienes algún problema sólo dímelo!-

_ ¡Muchas gracias!-

_ Bueno,¡ nos vemos!-

De repente se me viene a la mente algo.

Me ruborizo.

_ Esto Konan...-

Se vuelve.

_¿Si?-

_ ...¿podrías...darme algo de...ropa?-

_ ¿ropa?, pero si ya tienes la capa puesta-

_ No me refiero a ese tipo de ropa...-

Konan me mira pensativa un momento luego abre los ojos y se ríe, también se ha ruborizado un poco.

_ No te preocupes, me enteré de tus circunstancias y te he dejado "ropa limpia" en la cama-

Me guiña un ojo.

_ ¡Muchas gracias!-

_¡de nada! Nos vemos-

_¡Si!-

_¡ah y suerte con la misión!-

_ ¡gracias!-

¡Konan es genial!

No me extraña que la llamen ángel.

Si voy a quedarme aquí creo que vamos a ser buenas amigas (espero).

Por segunda vez llego sin complicaciones a la habitación, con media manzana devorada.

Justo cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con que Tobi ya esta sentado en la cama.

_ ¡Holaaaa Ra-san!-

Suelto un grito.

_ ¡Pero ¿qué haces aquí?-

Se levanta de la cama con un pequeño brinco.

_ Tobi solo quería hablar con Ra-san-

_ Ya hablaste lo suficiente antes. Además quiero dormir ¡así que vete!-

_ Tobi estuvo pensando en la conversación de antes, ¡Tobi no es un mentiroso!-

Enarco una ceja y espero a que continúe. Ahora cambia la voz.

_ Quiero que conozcas mi situación. Siéntate si quieres porque esto va para largo.

Verás todo comenzó con-

Le interrumpo.

_ Mira si me vas a soltar el rollo de "soy Madara Uchiha, poseo el super sharingan caleidoscopio, soy inmortal, venganza contra Konoha". Por favor NO lo hagas porque ya me lo sé-

No hace falta verle la cara para saber que esta sorprendido y algo dolido.

Ahora que lo pienso a lo mejor le he ofendido.

Él solo intentaba hacerme comprender su punto de vista, su peculiar y macabro punto de vista.

A lo mejor iba a explicarme su plan maestro y todo.

Fuera lo fuera lo que iba a decirme ya es más de lo que sabe la mayoría de la gente que hay aquí.

Ahora me siento mal.

_ P-pero te agradezco mucho que quieras contármelo, de verdad-

Espero su reacción, pero creo que no ha colado.

Se encoge de hombros, tras lo cual se ríe secamente.

_ Entonces no hace falta ni que me quite la máscara ¿verdad?-

Me quedo callada, me da vergüenza pedírselo.

¡Pero quiero verle la cara! La famosa incógnita, el rostro de Madara.

Me ruborizo un poco.

Se lo pediré, pero haré que parezca casual, sin importancia.

_ B-bueno, si te hace ilusión quitártela, no me importa-

Ladea la cabeza.

_ ¿Para qué si ya la conoces?, no quiero perder el tiempo-

Mi cara se contrae en una mueca nerviosa.

_ N-no si no se pierde tiempo...además debe ser muy cansado llevarla todo el día...-

Ahora se ríe.

Me ruborizo aún más.

_ No lo conoces ¿verdad?-

Bajo la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

_ Si quieres verme la cara tendrás que pedírmelo- responde en tono de burla con la voz de Tobi.

Levanto la cabeza y le miro con la boca abierta.

Pensaba que éste tío era mucho más serio.

Además ¿quién se cree?¿ qué quiere, que se lo suplique? Ni de broma.

_ Bueeeno, pues si Ra-san no me lo pide...¡Madara se va!-

Me levanto de golpe.

Será, será...

_ ¡No, espera!-

Se detiene justo antes de abrir la puerta. Se vuelve lentamente.

_¿Siiii?-

Me ruborizo más todavía.

Aclaro la voz.

_ ¿ Madara podrías quitarte la máscara por favor?-

Me detengo en cada una de las palabras, para destacar que no lo se lo pido a gusto.

_ Madara ¿qué?-

Le miro perpleja.

_ ¿es que no vas a añadir un título honorífico a mi nombre?-

Parece que le este explicando una lección a un niño.

Frunzo el ceño.

_ ¿ Podrías quitarte la máscara Madara...-SAMA?-

_ Así es como se piden las cosas-

Madara comienza a deslizar la máscara por el lado derecho.

Me inclino hacia delante a causa de la emoción contenida.

Oigo los latidos de mi corazón más fuertes que de costumbre.

Ya se le ve el lado izquierdo. Ha activado el sharingan, que queda enmarcado por tres marcas en la cara.

Una es una especie de bolsa bajo el ojo. Las otras dos,situadas en la mejilla, parecen arrugas o algo así.

Ya se le ve toda la cara. El lado derecho es prácticamente igual al izquierdo.

Por primera vez puedo verle la expresión.

Al principio parece orgulloso y sonríe, pero luego cambia, frunce el ceño.

Parece molesto.

_ ¿a qué viene esa cara de decepción?-

_Lo siento, no estoy decepcionada, es solo que eres básicamente igual que cuando eras joven-

Se ríe.

_ ¡Pues claro! Sigo siendo la misma persona-

¡Adiós a la teoría de Tobi = Obito!

_ Pero..¿y esas marcas?- Ya que estamos aprovecharé para aclarar las dudas.

_ Tengo más de 100 años, pasa factura-

Sonrío divertida.

_Ah-

_ Ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana-

Se vuelve a colocar la máscara.

Antes de salir se gira.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

¡No será que le lea el futuro!

Asiento.

_ Si ésta es la ropa que te ha traído Konan, y ésa es la ropa que llevabas puesta ayer-

Señala el uniforme de policía ensangrentado que dejé en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Sobresale un poco.

La conversación está adoptando un camino peligroso.

_ ¿Llevas algo además de la capa?-

Me pongo roja como un tomate.

_¡FUERA!-

Ha descubierto la vergonzosa verdad. Como el uniforme estaba sucio...dejé mi ropa interior y me puse en la capa.

Por lo que se podría decir que voy casi desnuda.

Vuelve a entrar en la habitación pero esta vez parcialmente.

_ ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, prepara tu arma y mentalízate de que mañana tendrás que matar gente. Y esta vez no será en defensa propia-

Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Sus últimas palabras me dejaron en vela toda la noche.


End file.
